


A Means To An End

by Enamoured



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: A lil bit of smut (maybe), Break Up, Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, domestic hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamoured/pseuds/Enamoured
Summary: Laura’s crush on Danny moves quickly into a relationship. She becomes afraid it’s all moving too fast, but Danny is the one she wants to be with, right? Obstacles give a battering to the new relationship putting our tiny gay under stress. Turns out Laura’s biggest comfort is her new asshole roommate and not her girlfriend.(I’m posting small instalments, but regularly)Hollstein is end game but there is Hollence.





	1. a date, A Date! A DATE

Okay; Laura thought she was pretty hot. I mean, wouldn’t you? 

Tall, red head who was seemed like a complete mystery ... based on the lack of conversation and minimal wording of replies when she did get them. Danny. That’s all Laura thought about. 

Even Betty had noted how much Laura had banged on about her English TA that week. Betty was first hand witness to what happened next.

Laura wildly screaming and jumping up and down. Smiling with her cheeks red. Corners of her mouth hitting each ear.  
“SHE SAID YES!” squealed the smaller girl.  
“what’s the matter, Hollis?” grumbled Betty, who was painting her nails.  
“Danny agreed to go on a date with me! She said yes!!!! .... well actually she said ‘alright’ but still.”  
“i’m happy for you, Laura. When’s the date?”  
“tonight.” she grinned “oh fuck, it’s tonight. I gotta get ready. Betty! What do i wear? What do i do with my hair? should i shower? i should probably shower. Oh god”


	2. The cinema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Laura at the cinema.

Laura arrived outside the cinema at 7 on the dot. She was so nervous, that twiddling at her thumbs wasn’t enough to distract her from checking her phone 12 times a minute. She was early enough to see Danny approach the cinema. Laura typed out an incoherent text to Betty to try and alert Betty to her arrival.

“Hey Laura” said Danny, casually. Actually everything about her was causal down to the trainers and baggy jeans. Compared to Danny, Laura felt ridiculously over dressed. Tight skirt and floaty blouse, ‘what am I, going to an interview or something?’ Laura thought. 

The date’s excitement completely plateaued as they got in and sat in the cinema. They hardly said a word to each other as the movie started pretty quickly. During the film Laura stole some glances at Danny, either she didn’t notice and Laura was totally discrete or she was ignoring her because Danny didn’t once look at her.   
——————

 

“Well, thanks for coming to the movies with me” Laura smiled sweetly.  
“Sure, any time” Danny lent in, closer and closer to be completely swerved by an unaware Laura, who darted home in mortification.


	3. Carmilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura meets Carmilla

“Oh my god! That was terrible Betty!” breathed out Laura as she swiftly closed the door.

“Woah” quietly murmured the brunette on the bed. Admiring the blondes beauty and amazing figure in her date outfit. A dark hair girl with pale skin and glowed in beauty. Laura swivelled her whole body around to face the mysterious darkness on her roommate’s bed.

“Excuse me, but who the hell are you?” Said Laura with a scrunched up face and querying eyebrows.  
“Carmilla. I’m your new roommate, sweetheart” grinned the dark haired girl.


	4. Betty’s Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many carmilla references can one make????

“I have a roommate!” The smaller girl replied.  
“Well, don’t you catch on fast?” Mocked Carmilla, arising from the bed and picking up a t-shirt belonging to Betty. 

Carmilla spread the shirt out upon her and looked down at it and up at Laura. She smiled at the girl’s misery, as Laura walked up and snatch back the pink shirt.  
“That’s not yours!” Grizzled out Laura. Her words wrapped and coated in rage.  
“Do you dress up like this always?” The dark haired girl asked. She wavered her finger around pointing at the outfit. Carmilla was smugly grinning to herself. 

‘Damn, I hit the jackpot with my new roommate’ she thought.


	5. Stop Staring At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is distracted from her book.

“Can you stop smiling at me, Carmilla?” Sharply spoke the smaller girl. Throwing daggers at the dark haired girl across the room.  
“I wasn’t”. Carmilla glowed a violent red as she looked back at her book.   
Laura was sitting in her nightshirt and joggers trying desperately to finish her assignment. But between the new roommate situation and her attentions otherwise being on Danny, her time was running thin.

“You’re doing it again.”  
“I’m not. I’m looking at my book, clear as day, cutie.” Carmilla exaggeratedly grabbed tightly at her book and wavered it around her, which raised a sarcastic smile from the other side of the room. 

“Oh my god” Laura whispered.  
“What is it?” Said Carmilla suddenly elated.   
“Danny’s messaged me, she wants me to come over”  
“Really? It’s 11. Is that a little late on a school night, sweetheart?”  
Laura scoffed. “Are you telling me you haven’t been out later than 11?”  
“..no..yeah I have.. of course I have” She stuttered as a reply.  
Laura grabbed some of her books and shoved them in a carrier back.

“Who’s Dann-“   
The door was slammed, before Carmilla could even question her new roommates love interest.


	6. Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny’s dorm

“So, aren’t you confused about Betty?” Asked Danny stroking at Laura’s back. They were both sitting in Danny’s dorm. On Danny’s bed. And crikey was Danny’s bed more comfortable than hers.   
“Not really. I texted her and she said she just didn’t want to continue here at Silas. She’s been talking about quitting for a while. It’s just a bit.. sudden”  
“And now you’re stuck with an asshole roommate, huh?”   
“Yep”  
Laura shook her head. Danny wasn’t the best at comforting, but unfortunately she was the best she had.  
“So, our date?”  
Laura grinned. So that’s what Danny was thinking about.  
“Yes, our date” Laura giggled.  
“Would you be opposed to more?” Danny spoke cleanly  
“No, I love spending time with you”   
Somehow their hands swum across the sheets and were now completely intertwined.


	7. Yellow Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slowest update. I broke up with my boyfriend then got a new job so I’ve been slightly busy...

Laura opened the door delicately as not to wake her new roommate. Carmilla was annoying, but Laura figured she had only known her for a few hours so the broody, moody and mean act could all be a front. And, hey after all, Laura was newly taken so what had she to be mad about.

 

She looked over at ~~Betty’s bed~~... Betty’s old bed in the shadow of the moonlight to see her new roommate settled and ~~cutely~~... not cutely twitching her nose in her sleep. Her head resting peacefully on a yellow pillow.

“my yellow pillow!” Laura declared loud enough to wake up the sleeping beauty.

“shhhh” Carmilla hissed covering her ears with both sides of the pillow.

“that’s mine!”

“it’s on my half of the room, cutie” carmilla sleepily spoke.

“because you stole it” laura announced, tugging at the pillow and ripping it out of Carmilla’s clutch.

“what are you doing!” Carmilla whined angrily.

“stealing it back”


	8. Sleepover

“Laura, you’re back!” said a red faced Danny as she opened the door. Her gym stuff was layout across her dorm floor and backed up among the weights.   
“yeah, my asshole roommate is being a raging b-....ad person” Laura put her yellow pillow between her hands and showed it to Danny to exaggerate her point.  
“Oh, well. Like i said i love spending time with you...You can stay over whenever you want... so” Danny scratched the back off her head and quirked her lip down.   
Laura knew she had made a bad decision as soon as she walked in as she accidentally kicked up the mat and tripped over a work book.


	9. Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm I guess this wasn’t how I originally planned it to be.

Carmilla sat alone in her doom. It was dark enough to be able to see a remanent glow from the candles. Exactly how Carmilla liked it. She sat on her bed reading a new book but her mind and eyes kept drifting. Drifting back to Laura...

It’s lucky Laura left when she did because the Dean had just dropped by to give a personal grilling to Carmilla. Not hitting the targets on time and “playing with her food”- for stone cannot love flesh. She had gotten rid of Betty yesterday; what more could Mother want?

Say what you like about Laura but her determination and irritability was what had Carmilla totally hooked. She couldn’t get rid of her now. It was just beginning.


End file.
